1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an ankle brace and more particularly to an ankle brace having an internal pre-configured figure eight member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Providing ankle supports for athletes engaging in various sporting activities is well known. This protection supports the ankle in such a manner to lock the heel against turning, as this may cause the ankle to be strained or sprained. Various forms of protection are used to prevent injuries in addition to providing protective support for ankles that have already been injured.
Ankle braces, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,556 provide an easy-to-use brace for supporting the ankle. Also, a heel may be locked in place by the use of adhesive tape to securely tape the ankle. This is done in a xe2x80x9cfigure eightxe2x80x9d pattern. There are a number of disadvantages in using tape. One of the major disadvantages is the large cost that is associated with taping an ankle each day. Other disadvantages include slippage of the tape when the wearer perspires, stretching or loosening of the tape during use, the development of calluses on the foot and ankle, and the burden of having to clean the ankle or foot after the tape is removed. Elastic bandages have been used, but these do not provide as much support as the adhesive tape. Other ankle braces, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,486 utilize an ankle brace that incorporates two straps that may be wrapped around the brace in the form of a figure eight. The use of such straps in conjunction with ankle braces is known, which is further shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,305.
One of the major disadvantages with braces that incorporate such straps is that the straps are always loose and easily become entangled. This is especially true with the common use of Velcro(copyright)-type fasteners where the fastening ends of the straps may become attached to any portion of the brace or a duffel bag in which they may be stored. This provides a great source of frustration when using the brace. When the brace is taken off, the straps are in disarray and it is cumbersome and time-consuming to straighten out the straps so that they may later be wrapped around the ankle. Further, the user-has to position the straps correctly about the foot and the ankle.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art and provides for an easy-to-use ankle brace, which incorporates a pre-configured figure eight member.
In a preferred embodiment ankle support for use in supporting an ankle bone and an ankle joint, the ankle support includes a boot-like member, a pre-configured FIG. eight member, and an attachment. The boot-like member has a sleeve portion for receiving a foot and an ankle, and the boot-like member is securable about the foot and the ankle. The boot-like member includes a first side, a second side, a top, and a back portion. The pre-configured figure eight member includes a first portion having a first end and a second portion having a second end. The first end is releasably secured to the first side of the boot-like member and the first portion is positioned under the foot and extends over the top of the boot-like member and proximate the back portion. The second end of the strap is releasably secured to the second side of the boot-like member and the second portion is positioned under the foot and extends over the top of the bootlike member and proximate the back portion. The attachment is positioned to keep the strap positioned proximate the boot-like member. More specifically, the attachment is positioned between the first end and the second end of the strap, wherein the pre-configured figure eight is formed by the strap and the attachment maintains the strap in position.
In another preferred embodiment, an ankle support for use in supporting an ankle bone and an ankle joint includes a boot-like member, a pre-configured figure eight member, and an outer member. The boot-like member has a sleeve portion for receiving a foot and an ankle, and the boot-like member is securable about the foot and the ankle. The boot-like member includes a first side, a second side, a top, and a back portion. The pre-configured figure eight member has a first end and a second end. The first end is releasably secured to the first side of the boot-like member, and the pre-configured figure eight member extends under the foot and over the top of the boot-like member where it wraps around the ankle proximate the back portion. Then, the pre-configured figure eight member continues over the top of the boot-like member and under the foot and then along the second side where the second end is releasably secured thereto. The outer member is secured to the boot-like member, and the outer member forms a cover to hold the pre-configured figure eight member in place and prevent misalignment of the figure eight member.